Realizations of Tomorrow
by Tadpole24
Summary: The intensity of the passion which burns beneath his exterior is a raging inferno of love, lust and guilt and in the frenzy of it all he cannot work out his own feelings. BB  sort of , Season 6 so far.


**Spoilers for season 6 so far.**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine :( **

_**Dedicated to two beautiful girls who were taken from this world far too soon.**_

_**Georgie and Bella.**_

..:::..

Realizations of Tomorrow

..:::..

Little realizations rise to the surface like in any good mystery; they seemingly come from nowhere and pounce upon us in times of desperation or intense wonder. She has wondered a lot about this move. She has wondered if she is doing the right thing. Her life has always been about herself, she has never put down roots anywhere. Not even once. She has no experience that has turned her away from it, only experiences which kept her on her nomadic path through life. Everything was thrilling and breath taking; moments lined up in her memory for her to peruse at any time she wanted and remember the wonderful things she had done. She was adventurous and care free. She bounded from continent to continent and reported ruthlessly on the state of the world.

And then she met Seeley Booth.

And Seeley Booth showed her that it was okay to love and be loved. He showed her that putting down those roots can still be fun and exciting. She'd never moved in with a person before now; that was a huge step, one laden with adrenalin rushes which came close to being chased through desert terrain with a backpack to her name and nothing else. In fact, Seeley had shown her a lot of firsts that were filled with the thrill she got from her wandering existence.

She'd never had close friends, but these people, they were kind to her, they accepted her into their tight knit group and she realized that it wasn't because she was necessarily a nice person, although, that obviously didn't hurt, it was because her boyfriend's happiness was so highly regarded within that group that they instantly accepted her.

It was that realization that started the chain reaction for her.

It was that moment that she started to wonder how they'd ever become so close in the first place.

Oh Seeley had told her stories, but he would skim the details, a bit like he skimmed the details of their first meeting to Temperance. It was then that she realized that there was something more to that partnership than she could see on the surface.

More and more she saw it occur, the little looks between the two, their secret untouched and unshared with the world. Temperance is sure of one thing and unsure of another. She is sure she knows the perfect present for her partner and she is unsure on whether or not to disclose why she knows so much about Seeley.

"We've become very close," and the justification, "Out of necessity."

There is a realization of feelings unsaid, there is a realization of an intensity shared between these two people and there is a realization of where she fits in the whole time line.

That night as she watches her boyfriend see his partner out with a promise of tomorrow hanging in the air, she realizes that she will never be the one.

..:::..

He has wondered just how long he could keep it up. He knows he loves her, but there's someone else too. The intensity of the passion which burns beneath his exterior is a raging inferno of love, lust and guilt and in the frenzy of it all he cannot work out his own feelings.

She is brilliant, brainy, sexy and she makes him smile. Everybody enjoys her company, and no one has said a bad word about her to him.

He expected backlash, oh he did. He and Bones had been a part of daily gossip for the last 5 years. He was sure there were betting pools on their relationship taking the next step or burning in fiery pits. It was only going to be a shock to everyone when he came home with a beautiful woman by his side; a beautiful woman who he loved. But everyone seemed happy to see him happy and it made him wonder, had he just imagined anything with Bones?

But then, sitting in the diner with Sweets in between them, he heard her say something he thought he would never hear pass her lips,

"Sometimes while I was away, I would imagine us together."

When he looked at her next she had never seemed more beautiful to him. He shook his head, took a bite of his food and only returned to conversation when it had returned to work. He had moved on...

A least, that's what he'd been telling himself for the past 7 months.

When Hannah brought him that gift, that phone that he had wanted so badly, he realized that knowing him that well could only come from Bones. The thought was all Temperance Brennan...Hannah was just the execution of the plan. He wanted to thank her in as many ways as he would thank Hannah. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything that she meant to him.

As he follows her to the door that night, with the promise of tomorrow in the air, he realizes that the woman standing behind him will never be the standard of the woman who is leaving.

..:::..

Her realizations are sooner than theirs. They're laden with hope and promise and dare she say it, love.

She watches from the sidelines as the man she loves, loves another. She watches from the sidelines as she is replaced by a woman who has the ability to love freely. She watches the life she could have had materialise before her eyes in perfect smiles and kisses.

She watches and realizes over and over again that people can make mistakes in their lifetimes, no matter how high their IQ or how wide their experience.

She understands, now, the term 'broken hearted' and feels it constantly. But she won't let it show, and she will not let another woman make her mistakes, she cares for Booth far too much to let that happen,

"Booth will give himself to you completely, and it would be very painful for him if you aren't as serious about the relationship as he is."

Her own realization in words.

She loves that Booth loves the phone and she loves that Hannah was unselfish enough to acknowledge her as the person who had the idea for it. Her heart hurts and she wants to leave.

She excuses herself from the couple's first night of living together and steps up to the door, turning only when Booth calls her name.

She steps out of the apartment with a small feeling of hope in her body; tonight is the first in a long time that Booth has come after her. It was subtle, but it was there.

With the promise of tomorrow in the air, she realizes that she might just be the one.

..:::..

**Let me know how you went.**

**Em. x**


End file.
